1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart helipad configured to support landing of a vertical takeoff and landing aircraft, a system including the smart helipad, and a method of providing the smart helipad, and more particularly, to a technology regarding a smart helipad configured to support landing of a vertical takeoff and landing aircraft using a camera mounted to the vertical takeoff and landing aircraft and a motion platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
A helipad providing technology in a helipad system that supports landing of a vertical takeoff and landing aircraft refers to a technology that provides a planar landing pad having a predetermined size sufficient to enable landing of the vertical takeoff and landing aircraft. Accordingly, a system including such helipad may be installed in, for example, a land, a building, a mountain, a vehicle, and a ship.